Камнеломка супротивнолистная
| wikispecies = Saxifraga oppositifolia | commons = Category:Saxifraga oppositifolia | itis = 24230 | ncbi = 29771 }} Камнело́мка супротивноли́стная ( ) — многолетнее травянистое растение, один из видов рода Камнеломка. Синонимы * * * * Список синонимов создан на основе Reference article Flora of China Editorial Committee 2001. Fl. China Vol. 8. Биологическое описание thumb|left|Камнеломка супротивнолистная. [[Ботаническая иллюстрация Якоба Штурма из книги Deutschlands Flora in Abbildungen, 1796]] Камнеломка супротивнолистная — один из самых северных видов цветковых. Это многолетнее растение с ползучими стеблями 5—7 см длиной, иногда до 15 см. Листья маленькие супротивные тёмно-зелёные. Камнеломка супротивнолистная отличается очень ранним цветением (цветовые почки закладываются ещё осенью и зимуют под снегом). Цветки красноватые, по окончании цветения в конце лета приобретают лиловый оттенок. Нектар находится глубоко и доступен не всем насекомым.СЕМЕЙСТВО КАМНЕЛОМКОВЫЕ — SAXIFRAGACEAE Часто растения образуют сплошной подушкообразный ковёр.Камнеломка Ареал, экологические особенности thumb|right|Куртинка канеломки супротивнолистной на скалах в районе [[Тромсё, северная Норвегия]] Вид распространён в тундровой зоне, реже встречается в лесотундре и на севере лесной зоны. Также произрастает в горных районах, на альпийских лугах. На севере ареал ограничен северным берегом Гренландии, Шпицбергеном, Таймырским полуостровом, на юге встречается до северной Британии, а также в горных районах Альп, Карпат и Скалистых гор. В Мурманской области растёт на скалах, россыпях, береговых отмелях, по каменистым горным плато, в приснеговых тундрах. В тундровой зоне области и горно-тундровом поясе встречается относительно часто, в лесной зоне - редко. Камнеломка супротивнолистная включена в Красную книгу Мурманской области. Произрастает на кислых почвах с рН от 4,5 до 5,5. В культуре Цветок камнеломки супротивнолистной — один из символов Нунавута и Лондондерри.Floral Emblem of Nunavut: The Purple SaxifrageCounty flowers — the results Используется в цветоводстве для оформления альпийских горок. Хотя эта камнеломка плохо переносит тёплый климат, её разводят в садах в зоне умеренного пояса. В культуре размножают делением куртины или посевом семян в контейнеры. Требования к освещённости — солнце или лёгкая тень. Потребность в поливе средняя, в период вегетации грунт не должен пересыхать полностью. Фотографии File:Saxifraga oppositifolia upernavik.JPG|Камнеломка супротивнолистная в районе Упернавика File:Iceland2008-WestFjords.flower.JPG|Камнеломка супротивнолистная на западе Исландии File:Saxifraga oppositifolia upernavik 2006-06-22 1.jpg|Растение в конце июня в районе Упернавика File:Saxifraga oppositifolia LC0166.jpg|Насекомые на цветке камнеломки супротивнолистной (Лофотенские острова) Литература * Castroviejo, S. et al., eds. 1989–. Flora iberica: plantas vasculares de la Peninsula Iberica e Islas Baleares. (F Iberica) * Cody, W. J. 1996. Flora of the Yukon Territory. (F Yukon) * Douglas, G. W. et al., eds. 1999. Illustrated flora of British Columbia. (IllF Brit Col) * Hitchcock, C. L. et al. 1955–1969. Vascular plants of the Pacific Northwest. (F Pacif NW) * Jalas, J. & J. Suominen. 1972–. Atlas florae europaeae. (Atlas Eur) * Komarov, V. L. et al., eds. 1934–1964. Flora SSSR. (F USSR) * Krasnoborov, I. M., ed. 2000. Flora of Siberia (English translation). (F Siberia) * Magee, D. W. & H. E. Ahles. 1999. Flora of the Northeast. A manual of the vascular flora of New England and adjacent New York. (F NE US) * Porsild, A. E. & W. J. Cody. 1980. Vascular plants of continental Northwest Territories, Canada. (F NW Terr) * Tutin, T. G. et al., eds. 1964–1980. Flora europaea. (F Eur) * Wu Zheng-yi & P. H. Raven et al., eds. 1994–. Flora of China (English edition). (F ChinaEng) * Holderegger R, Abbott RJ, 2003, Phylogeography of the Arctic-Alpine Saxifraga oppositifolia (Saxifragaceae) and some related taxa based on cpDNA and ITS sequence variation. Amer. J. Bot. 90. (6): 931-936 * Zwienen KJ van, 2003, Saxifraga oppositifolia and its cousins: a survey of Oppositifoliae saxifrages in the Hohe Tauern. Rock Gard. 28111. (2): 30-43 * Gugerli F, Eichenberger K, Schneller JJ, 1999, Promiscuity in populations of the cushion plant Saxifraga oppositifolia in the Swiss Alps as inferred from random amplified polymorphic DNA (RAPD). Molec. Ecol. 8. (3): 453-461 * Gugerli F, 1997, Sexual reproduction in Saxifraga oppositifolia L. and Saxifraga biflora All. (Saxifragaceae) in the Alps. Int. J. Pl. Sci. 158. (3): 274-281 * Gugerli F, 1997, Hybridization of Saxifraga oppositifolia and S. biflora (Saxifragaceae) in a mixed alpine population. Pl. Syst. Evol. 207. (3-4): 255-272 * Horandl E, Gutermann W, 1994, Populationsstudian an Sippen von Saxifraga sect. Porphyrion (Saxifragaceae) in den Alpen: 1. Hybriden von S. biflora und S. oppositifolia. (Population studies in taxa of Saxifraga sect. Porphyria (Saxifragaceae) in the Alps: 1. Hybrids of S. biflora and S. oppositifolia.) Phyton (Austria) 34. (1): 143-167 * Belland RJ, Schofield WB, 1993, Salix vestita Pursh and Saxifraga oppositifolia L.: arctic-alpine species new to Nova Scotia. Rhodora 95. (881): 76-78 * Bocher TW, 1983, The allotetraploid Saxifraga nathorsti and its probable progenitors S. aizoides and S. oppositifolia. Medd. Gronland: Bioscience, 11. 22p. * Peach J, 1981, A new form of Saxifraga oppositifolia. Quart. Bull. Alp. Gard. Soc., 49. (1): 57 * Teeri JA, 1973, Microenvironmental adaptations of local populations of Saxifraga oppositifolia in the high Arctic. Diss. Abstr. Int., B 33. (11): 5251 * Ferguson IK, 1972, Notes on the pollen morphology of Saxifraga nathorstii and its putative parents S. aizoides and S. oppositifolia (Saxifragaceae). Kew Bull. 27. (3): 475-481 (1972) Ссылки * [http://www.murman.ru/flora/data/i000073.shtml на сайте Флора Мурманской области.] * [http://www.tela-botanica.org/nn60917 на сайте Tela-botanica] * * на сайте Electronic Plant Information Centre of Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew * в Database of European Plants (ESFEDS) * на сайте TROPICOS: Nomenclatural and Specimen Database of the Missouri Botanical Garden Примечания Категория:Камнеломковые